Forbidden Love
by PuckRox
Summary: Mr. Tumnus had always been in love with Lucy, but he's always had to hide his true feelings from her and everyone else. Will he ever be able to tell her? Movie based.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Hello all! This is my first _Narnia _fic! YAY! Please don't be too harsh. I've never read the books so my fic is based completely off the new movie. And I just want to warn you all now, it is a Lucy/Tumnus romance fic. I know some people consider it to be pedo.phile, so I'm just telling you all now as a reminder. I plan for this to be a somewhat long fic. Probably 10 chapters, 12 at the most. (I kind of already have it planned out.) Yeah, it's angst, so get out your hankies and tissues! I have a lot of future chapters written but not all, so some will come faster than others.

Remember, Puck loves comments!

A big thank you to Tree! Tree, you are the best beta and BFF a fanfic writing gurl could ever hope for!

And if you see .'s in the middle of words (examples: gi.rl, blo.od, pedo.phile, crac.kled) it's because my dad put up really stupid parental block. If I don't put a . the word won't show up.

**_Disclaimer - I don't own diddly-squat of this story. The characters belong to CS Lewis (may he rest in peace)_**

So, without further ado, here is my ficlet!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Visitor**

The fire crac.kled loudly in the little home. The light from the flames danced on everything in sight, illuminating the room. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. Alone, Mr. Tumnus sat reading one of his many books, _Is Man a Myth?_ Of course, he now knew the answer to this ridiculous question, but the book still intrigued him. The home he sat in was no longer new; it had been built nearly ten years ago. His previous home had been torn apart, and he had wished to live closer to the castle.

Tumnus was nearly half through when he heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" he murmured to himself, for he was not expecting anyone that night.

He closed the book and stood up from his chair. Placing the book where he had been sitting a moment ago, he walked over to the door, his hooves making a clomping sound as they moved. He reached the door and opened it, sticking his head outside.

"Miss Lucy, what a surprise!" he said in a bewildered tone. Tumnus still insisted on calling her 'Miss Lucy' instead of 'Your Majesty'. It was what he had always called her and he was sticking to it.

Of course, it was not usually strange for Lucy to stop by. In fact, she quite often did. Tumnus always wondered how she ever found the time to visit, since she was a queen, after all.

But tonight was different. He had known, for a fact, there was a meeting going on in the castle about Lucy and it was required for her to attend.

"Now, Miss Lucy, I must protest that you really should head back to the castle. What will your siblings think if their little sister isn't there for her own meeting about-"

"Please, no more!" Lucy said in an aggravated tone, closing her eyes. "I couldn't stand being there amongst everyone, with all those creatures bickering and fussing over me. Please do let me stay. I promise, it will just be for ten minutes and then I'll be on my way!"

Mr. Tumnus sighed. Lucy was so humble, and he admired her for that. He knew he could never say no to her.

"Oh, alright. Come in, but remember, ten minutes," Tumnus said sternly, opening the door wider for Lucy to enter.

Once in, she made her way for Tumnus' second chair. She might as well have claimed it as her own by now, seeing as she was there nearly four times a week and had had her fair share of sitting in it.

"Tea?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Of course."

Tumnus nodded and headed toward the kitchen. He gathered everything he needed and in no time at all he had two nicely made cups of tea, one in each hand. He brought Lucy her cup, handing it to her carefully. She thanked him as he sat down opposite her.

"So, was it really that unbearable to be in the castle tonight?" Tumnus asked curiously, sipping at his tea.

Lucy heaved a great and heavy sigh. "Oh you have no idea, Mr. Tumnus! Susan kept fixing my hair and telling me to sit up straight. She was trying to make me as perfect as herself, and it bothered me so. Edmund kept teasing me about what HE was probably thinking as HE constantly stared at me. Oh, Mr. Tumnus, you don't want to know the dreadful things my brother said. I'm still wondering how his mind has gotten so… disgusting. And Peter was acting all high and mighty as usual, only more so, since he had someone to impress for once."

Tumnus nodded, listening very carefully to every word the gi.rl spoke. "And when did you make your clever escape to my house?" he asked with a grin.

Lucy grinned slyly back. "After this dreadfully long lecture, given by my brother of course, we were all allowed a five-minute recess. When no one was looking, I carefully slipped into the shadows and made my way out of there as quickly as I could." She smiled proudly as she said this. She felt like what she had done was an accomplishment.

Tumnus chuckled at this. "I see, I see… and – if you don't mind me asking – how was he?"

Lucy frowned at the ground. "The Prince?" she said with a sigh, her face softening slightly. "Sadly, better than I hoped for, although he was giving me some interesting looks. Edmund said that they were 'lustful' looks." Hearing this, Tumnus almost choked on his tea. "I didn't like it one bit and he seemed too proud for my liking… but he was very charming." Here Lucy inserted a giggle. "And handsome!"

Tumnus forced a smile onto his face. "O-Oh," he said, his voice suddenly quivering.

Lucy eyed him. "Mr. Tumnus, are you alright? You look awful pale suddenly."

Tumnus waved a hand as he placed his now empty cup down. "I'm fine," he said, lying through his teeth. "But about the Prince, do you think you'll be able to go through with the plans?"

Lucy let out another sigh. "I don't know… marriage? It's so strange to think of marrying before any of my older siblings, and I still do believe I am too young… but I guess it will be in two years and I'll be twenty then. I always expected to fall in love and choose my own husband, not to be betrothed to a prince that Peter picked for me. But the Prince is a good man, and I know he would treat me well… so yes, I guess I could learn to love him."

Tumnus' eyes saddened as soon as he heard her say that. "Oh, how perfectly wonderful for you," he tried to say in his most joyous voice, but it came out quiet and weak. He suddenly felt the need to be alone. He quickly thought up a reasonable excuse for her to leave. "Good heavens, Lucy! Look at the time! It's been much longer than ten minutes. You must hurry back now," Tumnus said, getting up.

Lucy gave him a puzzled look but didn't argue. She got up as well and he walked her to the door.

"Good night, Miss Lucy, and good luck with the rest of your betrothal meeting," he said with a small smile.

Lucy smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Tumnus, for giving me a place to hide for a short while," she said, before leaning over and kissing his cheek. With a wave and a twirl, she was off. He stood in his doorway and watched as she walked away. When she was no longer in sight he retreated back to the inside of his house. He sat back down in his chair and picked up his book again. He attempted to read but he just couldn't muster the willpower to do it.

He placed the book on the ground and stared into space for a long time, thinking. Slowly, he lifted his hand to the place where her lips had touched his face. Her sweet, beautiful lips…

He dropped his hand immediately, embarrassed of thinking something that shocking. He felt the tears begin to gather in his eyes. They always did after a visit from her. He propped his elbows up on his knees and placed his face in his hands.

What was he to do?

He had always been in love with Lucy. He was ashamed to say that he loved her even when she was a child. No, he would have never touched her, nor done anything wrong with her if given the chance. It was not a lu.stful kind of love. She had possessed such charm. Her presence was of an older woman, one who could be mature and have adu.lt conversations, but at other times she could be silly and proudly act her age. Now she was an ad.ult, and a beautiful one at that. She had let her hair grow longer and thicker, and it still was its gorgeous shade of chestnut. She was surprisingly the same height as Tumnus, which was considered short for the average human. Her green eyes danced whenever light shimmered off them, and her smile could melt anyone with a heart of stone. Lucy had never figured to get married, since she had once believed that she and her siblings were the only humans in all of Narnia. But once Peter caught wind of the Prince and how he was only a year older than Lucy, he decided they should be wed. Lucy was not leaping for joy when she first heard the idea, and neither was Susan. But Susan had faith in her brother, so she went along with it. Edmund did not really care who Lucy should or should not marry, so long as Aslan came back for the wedding. They had not seen Aslan for the past six years, and Edmund was the most eager to see him once more.

And where did Tumnus lie in all this?

Somewhere between the pretend happiness and fake smiles he had gotten lost. Lucy married? It had all happened so fast and was nearly impossible to imagine. Now he would never find the chance to tell Lucy of his true feelings for her. Not that it mattered... He'd never the courage to tell her anyway. He was just too shy when it came to the matter and he feared ruining their friendship. What if she rejected him and told him they could no longer be friends? She would leave and he would never get to see her beautiful face again. Tumnus loved her with all his heart, but it was a love that had to stay hidden.

What was he to do?


	2. A Chat with the Queen

Hi you guys! Yay, my next chapter is being posted! Yeah, I wrote mainly all of it yesterday. Today I didn't do too much work on it, cause my beta (TREE, THANK YOU) was editting it. It was my "fic free" day. I mainly spent my fic free day rediscovering the fantastic movie "Pebble and the Penguin". Thank you everyone for the great reviews! They're all soooo nice!

**Halfmoonglasses** – Thank you! I do plan to write more and I have a lot of future chapters written so it should come pretty quickly. And I agree, Tumnus and Lucy forever!

**PhoenixFyre **– OMG! I know EXACTLY what you mean! Tumnus/Lucy is my cra.ck too! Yeah, Peter could use a kick in the butt. He's not really in it till a lot later, but they do mention him a bit in other chapters. I'm sorry to say, but he comes off as a bit of a jerk in other chapters

**Spunk** – Gasp! Spunk actually likes something Tumnus/Lucy? I would've never known! Mwahahaha, I am slowly converting you to my shipping my dear sister separated at birth! Anyway, I'm very glad you liked it!

**Sanaryelle **– Aw, thank you. Yes, Edmund is slightly a perv in my story. I'm glad you mentioned it. I'm trying to structure him off one of my friends. XD

**Fuchsia **– Um, yeah, I think I love you. Seriously, your review is the best feedback I've EVER gotten on a fic! Thank you for mentioning "americanisms". I tried to watch those but they are sort of hard, especially when you are American. And the title? … Mwahahaha :-D you rock

**Mike's gir.l** – Thank you! I'm so happy you like it. Well, I for one do like Spiller/Tumnus, but I also enjoy Lucy/Tumnus. In my mind they're both great

**havah Kinny** – haha, sorry that Peter is such an ass without even being in the chapter. That's just the way things have to be. But I'm glad you like my fic thus far :-D

**Ermine aka Tree** – Yay! Thank you for being such an AWESOME beta! This story would be crap without you! I heart you too, treebee!

**Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf **– Yay! You read my fic! Uber yayness! Haha, you're going to frequently bug me about my fic? Gah, that makes 3 people now. And yes, my paretnal block sucks. It's really stupid, i'm trying to figure out how to at least break that one parental blocking. Glad you like it!

**Aetherium **– Thank you, I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Next chapter coming right up!

**MrsTater **– I've never read the books so I had to ask people about 'The Horse and His Boy'. Yes, poor Mr. Tumnus :-

_**Disclaimer I don't own diddly-squat of anything in this fic. It all belongs to CS Lewis (God rest his soul)**_

* * *

A couple days later, Mr. Tumnus decided to visit Lucy at Cair Paravel. Five days had passed, marking possibly the longest period of time he and Lucy had not seen each other (not counting the times when she had been traveling). Tumnus couldn't help but wonder what the was up to. He knew of no balls or social gatherings coming up, so he pondered about what could possibly be keeping her from visiting and having tea with him. Putting on his red scarf, he headed outside. It was just the beginning of autumn and already the winds were blowing. 

He began to make his way up to Lucy's home of Cair Paravel, a twenty-minute walk from his cozy cave to the grand castle. Not that he minded. In fact, he was always grateful to visit Lucy in her castle. The time it took for him to walk was enough for him to go over the things in his mind that needed to be sorted out.

On his walk he admired many things in nature around him -- the birds singing their joyous songs, the shades of brown and orange that the leaves were turning, even the breeze on his face which was not yet the harsh winds that came once winter approached. Everything around him was just so lovely. Soon, it would all be covered in snow. He used to despise the snow, but now he no longer did. Winter was Lucy's favorite season…

After his long trudge up the hill, Mr. Tumnus finally reached Cair Paravel in all its glory. It stood, tall and might, watching over all of Narnia. From the tallest tower, it seemed as if you could see anything and everything.

Now at the door, Tumnus reached for the knocker and made known his arrival.

A servant answered the door. It was Faun like himself, only dressed in the royal colors of Narnia. Tumnus had been given the chance to become an advisor, or even a guard, for the Kings and Queens, but he had politely declined. He had no interest in any of those sorts of things, and would much rather be reading a book and sipping tea instead.

The other Faun opened the door wider for Tumnus to enter and showed him in. He left him there to fetch Lucy. As Tumnus waited for her to come, he looked at the paintings on the walls. Portraits of past kings and queens and creatures of all shapes and sizes hung proudly on the walls. While scanning them, Tumnus couldn't help but stop to gaze at the portrait of the four siblings. Peter stood looking proud and royal, hands placed on Edmund's and Susan's shoulders. He was not smiling, but the painter seemed to want to portray his courage through his eyes. Susan had a kind, loving look on her face as she tilted her head towards Lucy. Though the gi.rl in the picture was just as beautiful as she was, it looked nothing like Susan. Edmund looked even more different from himself than Susan did. His face was serious and, in a way, frightening. The Edmund that everyone knew today was the most mischievous twenty-year-old you'd ever meet, and it was safe to say his mind was no longer in the state of a child's. Then his eyes fell upon Lucy in the portrait. Nothing in the world could have looked more like her. The painter had truly captured her eyes and smile. There was so much gentleness and sympathy in her eyes. She seemed so life like…

"Mr. Tumnus!"

Tumnus looked up, hoping with all his heart to see Lucy. Instead, her sister stood in the doorway. Many in Narnia claimed Susan to be the fairer Daughter of Eve. She had not grown too much since she had first come to Narnia, but she still was taller than Tumnus and Lucy. Her raven black hair fell past her shoulders and down her back, stopping near mid-back. Unlike her sister she never wore it in a braid. The only real thing Susan and Lucy shared in common were their eyes. Susan's, too, were a piercing shade of green. Today she wore a crimson colored dress that flowed down to the floor and hung loosely on her shoulders. She was certainly beautiful, Tumnus had noted to himself, but not the fairest maiden in all the land could match up to his Lucy.

Mr. Tumnus smiled at Susan. "Hello, Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head. "And how are you on this fine morning?"

"I've told you that you may call me Susan, or Miss Susan if you prefer," Susan said with a laugh. "I am actually very well today. And yourself?"

Tumnus smiled. "Never better," he said in a kind voice.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm so sorry my sister could not greet you herself. She's a bit preoccupied today," Susan informed him.

"If I may be so bold to ask, where is Miss Lucy?" Mr. Tumnus asked. "Probably off getting into some form of mischief, no doubt," he added with a smile.

Susan smiled back and shook her head. "I most certainly hope not. The Prince has taken her horseback riding through the country for the day. Needless to say she didn't hesitate to except his offer quite eagerly."

The smile on Mr. Tumnus' face quickly faded. "Oh…"

So that's why Lucy had not visited him lately. She had been spending all her time with him…

The thought of the two of them together, alone, saddened poor Mr. Tumnus. He did not want to think about the scenario, but he couldn't help it. Was the Prince telling her how beautiful and smart she was? Was he telling her how she was the most wonderful Daughter of Eve that ever stepped foot in Narnia? Tumnus doubted that a man like the Prince could truly appreciate Lucy's beauty and wisdom when he had only known her for five days. And if he dared to touch her, oh if he did anything that could possibly hurt Lucy, Tumnus would be there to make him regret it.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked in a somewhat worried tone. She had noticed the quick change in his expression as soon as she mentioned Lucy's outing with the Prince.

"Never better," he said with a sad smile. It was the best he could do.

Susan watched him thoughtfully for a moment before reaching out to him. "Come with me," she said, not waiting for a reply. Mr. Tumnus was surprised when she took his hand in hers. She began to lead him to another room in the castle, one where they could have a more private conversation.

They went through many different rooms to reach their destination -- the armory, the drawing room, a sitting room, and at one point, even the castle's kitchen.

When they finally did reach the desired room, Mr. Tumnus saw it was a library, only smaller than the castles main one. Susan locked the door behind them, not wanting anyone to enter. She turned around and viewed the room once more.

"This is my own personal study," Susan told him. "My siblings and servants are quite aware that no one is permitted entrance without my saying so. Not many are allowed into it, so consider yourself lucky."

Mr. Tumnus nodded at this, looking around at the books on the shelves. They were thick and large, not too many people would have enjoyed reading them. It was true what they said; Susan was certainly the smartest of the bunch. She gestured to a chair that sat in front of a small coffee table. He sat in it, and Susan settled into the chair across the table from him. Once comfortable, the kind smile on Susan's face didn't fade, but changed, and a slightly more mature look appeared on her face.

"Now, Mr. Tumnus, do tell me what's the matter."


End file.
